Personal R5 Oneshots
by JoeyKangarooGirl
Summary: A compilation of oneshots I write for my friends with R5. !OPEN FOR REQUESTS! PLEASE REQUEST
1. Chapter 1- R5inmysoul

**Well, I decided that I felt like a little change from my current fanfiction so these few oneshots are for some of my good friends on this site! I'm starting with the INCREDIBLE AUTHOR R5inmysoul. She's so much fun to talk to and her fics are great to read! Anyway, here goes! (I've paired you with the person I know you'd want the most! I hope at least haha!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any people, places, companies or anything else you may recognize. I do own the plot of these oneshots.**

* * *

***LIZZIE'S POV***

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Ok I can't properly explain just how excited I was. For what had felt like _years _I had been waiting to finally see these people, and now I was there.

Hoards of girls squealed around me as I was bumped around like a rag doll. It was all kind of overwhelming honestly! I think that if I hadn't known what I was going to see in a few moments I may have just sprinted straight out of that large, acoustically tuned room.

My eyes scanned the corners of the stage in front of me, straining to make out any figures that may have been walking around backstage. Since I was on the right side of the crowd I got a better view of the left wing backstage, looking at it diagonally. It felt great to be off to that side.

Ok I know what you're thinking;

_Um, excuse me but wouldn't you prefer to be in the middle?_

Well the answer is no. I knew who would soon be on the right side of the stage. I had known before I even booked my tickets. He was always on the right side, where I'd seen videos of him bouncing around and generally being super-mega-freaking-awesome!

Once the lights started to dim slightly I automatically looked down at my clothes, just to make sure they still looked alright. I was wearing a pair of slightly worn white jeans, dark blue converse that went a few inches above my ankles, a tight shirt that tied around the back of my neck which was the same dark blue as my shoes and a grey cardigan that hung loosely off of my shoulders. Of course, my R5 guitar pick necklace stood out but I didn't mind. I wanted it that way.

"They're about to come on!" A small girl screamed from somewhere back in the crowd. I immediately looked up, causing my caramel hair to flip back over one shoulder.

I placed my hands on the barrier in front of me, flinching slightly at its coldness. This was it. This was what I had waited for for so long. I had waited hours for tickets to become available and managed to grab front row positions on the right side.

And then, the chanting began.

"R5! R5! R5! R5! R5!" I went on and on, bursting into my ears. There was no way I was going to be left out. After a few chants of the band's name I joined in, cheering loudly but not screaming like most of the other girls were doing.

In my head I was imagining the members backstage, putting their hands in a circle, listening to a small pep-talk and then shouting out 'Ready set rock!'.

Finally, after dreaming about it for so, so long my wish was coming true.

Ross, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky came into my view first... and then Riker.

I WAS LOOKING AT RIKER LYNCH!

As soon as the band members were positioned with their instruments they broke into song. I recognized the chords to Crazy 4 U straight away and wanted to dance and sing along but I couldn't. The crowd of hyper girls surrounding me were jumping around, screaming the lyrics out as they were sung but I didn't join in.

Something just forced me to keep staring at Riker. He was bouncing around and strumming away madly at his bass, flicking his hair back and forth as he did so.

Just when I was about to try to hit myself in the face in order to snap out of it my eyes contacted another pair.

Riker's sweet brown eyes were staring right into mine, almost like he was intrigued. I stared back with my own, mesmerized as a large smile gently spread across my lips. He was smiling too, still playing and singing when it was his cue. I laughed a little when he flicked his blonde fringe to the side. I'm not sure what I found so amusing about it but still, I laughed and Riker's smile seemed to widen slightly.

Eventually we tore our eyes away from each other and I managed to start at least swaying and singing along to the music quietly.

"This is going to be the best concert ever!" Someone screamed to my left.

I couldn't have agreed with you more random girl. Not at all.

* * *

Over an hour later I was walking out of the doors of the concert venue, a smile still plastered on my face. I literally hadn't stopped smiling since Riker and I met eyes for the first time.

Yes, for the _first _time. Throughout the entire concert he kept looking back at me every now and then, smiling each time.

_Was he interested in me or something?_

_Of course not. He was probably just looking at any random person. You're nothing but another fangirl to him. _I told myself. There was just no way.

A sudden tug on my cardigan sleeve caused me to turn around quickly. I couldn't see who was pulling me from the incredibly fast movements but I could at least make out that they were tall, blonde and strong.

Whoever this person was they were pulling me further and further back into the building, until I could finally tell that I was back in the actual room of the concert.

I looked around when the pulling stopped, inspecting the now deserted and eerily quiet hall.

"Sorry about that" I jumped at the voice. It was so familiar, sweet and shocking. There was no doubt in my mind of who it was. I turned my head to see Riker grinning at me, slightly out of breath.

"Y-you pulled me in here?" I stuttered in a calmer voice than I had expected.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously "I just really had to meet you- properly I mean." I smiled at the way his fringe fell over his eyes.

"Well, I'm Lizzie!" my hand shot out, probably a little too fast. Riker took it anyway, still seeming nervous.

All of a sudden I started laughing, beginning with small giggles and eventually turning into hysterics.

"Uh, did I do something?" His words just made me laugh even harder.

"No!" I managed to speak in between laughs "I'm talking," laugh "To Riker Lynch," laugh "And I'm less nervous than you!"

He laughed a little with me before I finally regained a sense of sanity.

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask if I could maybe get your number?" My jaw dropped. Riker-freaking-Lynch wanted my number? Surely he had gotten the wrong girl!

"R-really? But I'm nothing special right!?" I mentally slapped myself for letting my thoughts leave my head. Riker just smiled cutely.

"Well when I saw you in the audience I couldn't look away. Your eyes are kind of beautiful. There's just something about you that I really like."

Basically my current thoughts were something along the lines of 'Holy mother of chocolate covered doughnuts is this a dream!?'

"So what do you think?" Riker slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans before looking at me with what I believed to be his puppy dog eyes. It was so purely adorable that I almost crash tackled him in a hug, but thankfully I controlled myself.

"Sure!" I pulled my phone from my own pocket, quickly unlocking it and opening up your contacts menu. "Do I get yours in return?"

"Of course madam," He acted like a true gentleman and bowed. I laughed as we swapped phones and added ourselves into each others' contacts.

"By the way, I'd like it if you didn't tell anyone my number," I laughed at the sudden concern he showed.

"I promise I won't,"

"Thanks,"

He looked pleased with himself as we returned our phones, smiling like a child.

"I 'gotta go back to help everyone else pack up so I can't really hang around, sorry." his face fell.

"It's fine, I should probably get going myself!"

"I'll call you later then?"

"Can't wait!"

Just as I turned to leave his large hands spun me around by the shoulders so I was facing him again. Before I could comprehend what was going on there was a gentle pressure on my mouth and I was staring at two lightly closed eyes.

Riker was kissing me!

I let my eyes flutter shut and pressed my lips further into his, causing him to smile against me. His hands slowly slid down my back until they were resting on my hips and his hair was brushing up against my face.

I had unknowingly placed my own hands on his shoulders and raised myself slightly so I was standing on my toes. Riker was easily taller than me so he accepted this quickly, moving so that his neck wasn't bent down as far.

After spending a short while in each others' embrace, moving our lips to a gentle rhythm I reluctantly pulled away. Riker looked like he didn't want to stop but I needed to breath and we both had places to be.

"I am _definitely _calling you!" He smirked playfully. I just nodded, realizing that I was as red as a tomato from blushing.

"Well... I better go," I looked down at my converse, trying to hide my flushed face.

"Right, me too. Whatever you do, don't turn your phone off!" I laughed quietly before turning to leave.

For my first ever concert, I think it went pretty well.

* * *

**I hope it was alright :) Lizzie thanks for always being so awesome and supportive! Also thanks for not being afraid to tell me when I've made a mistake! XD Being Australian, I've never gotten to go to an R5 concert so the description of it was just a guess of mine.**

**I'm not sure how often I'll be adding oneshots to this but hopefully it shouldn't become too vague. **

**As always, ROCK ON! 3**


	2. Chapter 2- R5inmysoul 2

**I know this was meant to be oneshots for all of my friends but this one is for the same person as last time. It's because we were having a war of imagines and they started to get really long so I'm uploading this one instead of just PMing it to her. Well Lizzie (R5inmysoul) DO I WIN YET!? Haha I promise I'll get to writing ones for other people eventually!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own an people, places, companies or anything else you may recognize in this one shot. I do own the plot.**

* * *

Silence fills the air as you are sitting on the cold and uncomfortable seats at the airport around 3am. You're curled up in a ball on your seat, waiting near the baggage carousels for R5 to return from tour. Sitting next to you is Curt Mega who had kindly offered to drive you to the airport at the ungodly hour of the morning to see R5 when they return from their first international tour. As you stay there curled up with your eyes closed you think about your connection with the Lynches.

A couple of years ago you were chosen to go on a student exchange program where you stayed with another family in a different state to compare schools and general life. To your delight it was the family of your favourite band who were hosting you. After your 6 month exchange the Lynches were so attached to you that they asked if you would move in with then permanently and you agreed, flying down to see your real family every summer, and often taking the Lynches with you.

When they had finally decided they were in the right position to do an international tour they of course took it and you hadn't seen them since the long and hard hugs you shared at that very airport about 3 months ago. A gentle tap on your shoulder brings you from your thoughts.  
'Mam could you please look after your friend here?' A staff member is standing in front of you, wearing a bright blue uniform. You turn your head to look where she's gesturing, now feeling more awake. She is pointing to Curt who looked like he was about to fall from his chair whilst he slept. You let out a quiet giggle before nodding to the woman as she walks away.

After the painful task of pushing a very heavy sleeping Curt back into his chair properly, you drape your jacket over his front.  
Deciding not to sit down and almost fall asleep again you stay standing, staring at the quiet and small amount of people making their way through LAX at 3 in the morning. You look up at an electronic screen, noticing that it is showing the arriving planes. A small spark lights in your heart when you see the flight number that you know R5 is on.

Suddenly a flood of people start to make their way down a set of stairs and an escalator to the side of the giant hanger like room. You can tell that they are from that flight because of the tags on their carry on luggage. The group heads towards one of the large carousels that is now spinning slowly. After quickly searching the crowd you realize that the Lynches and Ratliff aren't there. Letting out an amused sigh, knowing they're probably stuck in customs, you walk to join the crowd because you decided to collect their luggage and not wake Curt.

The crowd bustles around you, carrying bags and suitcases to their little piles before heading off. You brighten up at the sight of some of R5's gear spinning on the conveyer belt and run to grab then, quickly taking them over to where Curt is still asleep and placing each and every one down carefully.

After 10 minutes you are sitting next to Curt again, exhausted and surrounded by the huge amount if luggage R5 had taken on tour. Deciding that you felt too tired to move anymore you just curl up again in wait.

Merely a few minutes later you began to notice familiar voices surrounding you but push it off as a dream. You stay still until a gentle but large hand delicately pats your head as if touching pure gold.  
'Hey there Lizzie, wakey wakey.' Your eyes flutter open as he whispers. Immediately a tired smile stretches across your face and you try to open your eyes wide enough to focus of everyone.

Riker is crouched directly in front of you with his hand now placed lightly on your shoulder. Despite the long flight everyone looks wide awake, probably because of the timezone differences.  
'I missed you all so much!' You say up, leaning forward to be emerged in the arms of the people you loved. One pair of arms you have missed the most strays around you for the tiniest bit longer, making your heart flutter.

'Liz did you get all of their bags?' Curt was now sitting up beside me, blinking his eyes awake.  
'Well yeah.' You stand lazily, wanting to get home and leave the beautiful reunion for when you're not so tired.  
'All of them yourself?' You nod, smiling slightly at the shock in their voices. After they've finished gushing with 'thank you so much's they all start grabbing their bags.

You are about to join and try to carry a heavy load when that pair of arms finds their way around you from behind. You turn to Riker and smile weakly but sincerely.  
'I can't even tell you how much I've missed you,' he breaths into your hair, holding you tighter than ever. Having had a gigantic crush on the blonde for ages you are dying if happiness inside.  
'Don't you dare think that after doing all if that work I'm going to let you do more.' He chuckled before lifting you into his arms. You gasp a little surprised at the way he's holding you bridal style and protectively tucking you into his arms.  
'Riker...' You groan sleepily, about to protest but you stop yourself, knowing that he won't put you down. 'Meany.' You almost laugh at your own words but are just too wiped.

After carrying you out if the airport and to where the mini-bus is parked in the early morning darkness he brings you inside. Since everyone else is still outside loading gear into the bus's holds its just the two of you making your way along the rows of seats.  
Riker gently sets you down on the very back row, picking them because they're longer so you can lie down on them. To your delight he sits down with you, positioning himself so that your head and shoulders are resting on his lap.  
'Hey Lizzie?' He asks you quietly. You open your eyes to look at him in a response.  
'When I said I've missed you I really meant it.' You smile, genuinely touched by his words.  
'Ive missed you too.'

You're about to try and make general conversation with him when he begins to lean down towards you. As if automatically, both of your eyes flutter shut and let the magic work. Riker's lips touch yours gently and move at a pace that makes the kiss slow and sweet.

When you two finally pull apart the bus is filled with only the sound of your slightly heavy breathing.  
'Lizzie for ages now I've thought I loved you. When we left for tour and I was stuck away from you for so long I knew it was true' Your eyes widen in delight.  
'I feel the same Riker!' You try to sit up but he doesn't let you, instead pulling you closer and cradling you in his protective arms.  
'Ive missed you for so long and now that I have you, I'm not letting go' you smile and bury your blushing face into his chest, still feeling tired.  
'You're so cute. Especially when your both embarrassed and sleepy,' he laughs, filling your ears with the sounds you dream of. After relaxing into the safety and comfort of Riker's arms you soon drifted into a much appreciated sleep, feeling happier than ever and knowing that you now had the life of your dreams.

* * *

**Well HA! haha sorry that was kind of crap. I don't like writing in present tense and I much prefer writing in First or even Third person. Well I tried XD Hopefully it won't take me too long to stop procrastinating and write some oneshots for other people. I HOPE I WON THE IMAGINE WAR NOW LIZZIE!**

**Anyway hope you thought it was at least bearable, especially since that was written on my IPod which I SUCK at typing on! Love you all. ROCK ON! 3**


	3. Chapter 3- R5inmysoul 3

**Ok this is yet ANOTHER imagine for Lizzie (R5inmysoul) because we still are constantly PMing each other imagines and they always seem to become insanely long. Anyway Lizzie, here's this weeks imagine for you! It got too long so I've uploaded it here.**

* * *

#Imagine you had just moved to LA and gotten a part time job at the Rage Performing Arts Studio as an extra mentor for the really serious female dancers. Even though some of the girls you would be teaching were going to be close to or even your age, you definitely had an air of superiority over them. You had won multiple high ranking dance competitions around America and people described you as 'having a bright future in dancing' ahead of you. You were mostly specialized in contemporary, hip-hop, ballet and jazz dancing but you could easily handle yourself in any other genre as well. The whole reason you were in LA was to attend a high ranking dance academy but you saw no harm on doing more dance related things on the sidelines, so you applied for the teaching position and easily got it. Also, you knew that one of your idols Rydel Lynch worked there and the thought of meeting her excited you.

You had just hopped off a bus outside the studio, pulling your shoulder bag up slightly as you stepped forwards. You took a quick glance down at your outfit as a precaution. The last thing you wanted was to be restricted and stiffly moving on your first day. To your luck though you were wearing a short black dance skirt and a flexible red spaghetti strap top.

With that worry out of the way you purposefully strolled through the front doors of the large building, silently inspecting the reception room where a few people loitered about talking.

"Miss Johnson?" a friendly voice called your name. You turned to see a woman who looked about 30 at the most with blonde hair and a welcoming smile.

"That's me, but just call me Lizzie." you smiled back, hoping the first impression was good.

"Ah well it's nice to finally meet you then Lizzie, we've heard a lot about you from our boss!" You blushed at the compliment "I'm Tiffany by the way, another dance teacher. Here follow me, I'll walk you to your studio." Tiffany gave you a pat on the shoulder before leading you off down a maze of thin hallways filled with students. There were long rows of windows looking into each of the studios, allowing others to view everything in the rooms. Of course there were some windows with hoards of students looking in on them and you and Tiffany had to navigate our way through them.

You didn't walk for long though, quickly coming upon a nice large studio at the end of a hallway. You both walked into the room to be met by five teenage girls, two of them probably close to your own age. Each of them were sitting on the floor talking as they fixed up their dance attire.

"Morning girls, this is Lizzie who's going to be mentoring you all now. She may look young but she's already won more dance contests than anyone, staff or student, here at The Rage including myself." The girls looked you up and down as Tiffany introduced you kindly. After that she left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving you with the five students. You quickly got them to introduce themselves before getting down to business.

"Well I guess I'd better get things started," I spoke up, keeping my breathing even to push away any nervousness just like I would do before a performance. "According to the paperwork I was sent, this class doesn't have a set task for the next 6 weeks or so correct?" You asked, dropping your bag on a chair next to a speaker in the back corner of the room. The girls all nodded and stood up to join you, one of them seeming more reluctant.

"Alright then how about we put together a fun little routine and at the end of the 6 weeks you can perform it to some of the other classes ok?" you got a few short, agreeing statements in return.

You spent the rest of the first lesson discussing plans with the girls and getting to know them better. You talked about different moves or techniques they each wanted to try and generally spent that first lesson together planning.

Just as you had told them it was time to go one of them spoke up. It was the same red head girl, Alyssa, the one who had been reluctant towards you the entire lesson.

"Look no offense but if we haven't even seen you dance before, how do we know you're even better than us, or good enough to be teaching us and in control?"

You thought about what she said for a short while. Although she sounded disapproving of you, she had a point.

"Fair enough," You began, sounding more confident than you felt "When we have our next lesson I'll dance for you."

"No," Alyssa sounded smug "Why don't you dance in the main studio now that this lesson has ended and I'll bring a few people to watch. We'll showcase our 'new talented mentor'."

You frowned slightly but didn't want to let yourself be shown up by someone you were supposed to be teaching, especially not on the first day.

"Fine. I'll see you there in five minutes." you nodded, trying to look as polite as you could. Alyssa watched you as you all left the room and headed down the narrow corridor. All the while she had this victorious smile like she was certain you wouldn't be anything special and look stupid in front of whoever she was bringing to the main studio.

You left the small group and found your way to the main studio which you remembered passing on the way to your own studio. As you stepped inside the currently empty room you took in the black walls, except for the far wall opposite the door and window which was covered entirely with a mirror. Deciding to sit and stretch until Alyssa came back with her onlookers, you left your bag once again beside a set of speakers and hit the floor.

As you stretched you decided on a routine and song to dance to, being something you choreographed yourself recently to the song Born by MitiS.

Suddenly a massive crowd of people started piling up outside the corridor window of the large studio, staring in intently. The next thing you knew, Alyssa strutted into the room with a small group of people and your class from before following her. You looked them once over seeing Tiffany, a few other people you could tell were teachers, some teenagers you didn't know and finally seeing 5 people that made you suck in a deep breath.

Every member of R5 was taking a seat at the side of the room with the rest of the people Alyssa allowed in the studio. You risked a better glance at them only to find them all smiling sweetly at you. You looked to Riker in particular, seeing as you had liked him for so long. To your surprise he was staring right back at you with that adorable goofy smile you loved and giving you a subtle thumbs up. Your face immediately blushed, then even more so when he noticed the R5 pick necklace you had on.

"Alright let's see what you got!" Alyssa called impatiently. You finished up the last of your stretches before getting up. You grabbed your ipod from your bag, plugged it into the dock on the speakers and found Born. Once you'd hit play you quickly rolled your neck and scurried to the center of the room, facing the mirror.

The music started and you got into position, ignoring the mass of students watching outside, the teachers and of course freakin R5. You HAD to do well in front of them.

Once your queue sounded you launched into your dance, moving gracefully but strongly as the song began. Your body twisted, spun and flew in impressive ways, suiting the mood and beat of the some perfectly. As the song built up your moves turned into more jagged ones, making you smile as you made quick, precise maneuvers.

By the end of the song you were breathing heavily and bringing yourself back out of your own focused world. A sudden round of loud, excited applause sounded behind you, making you turn from your finishing pose. Everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering, including the students outside. You looked to Alyssa finding that she gave you an impressed smile, now seeming to respect you.

Everyone slowly cleared out to go home; except R5. Your eyes watched them warily for a second before you found the courage to approach them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" You couldn't believe your eyes as you watched them all give you kind and impressed smiles.

"We wanted to say that was amazing!" Rydel burst out "I'm so going to meet up with you when we're working next time!" You were flattered to say the least.

"Bu the main reason we're here is because Riker wanted your number." Ratliff nudged Riker who gave him a 'wow, subtle' kind of look. Your face blushed bright red, thinking they were kidding.

"Yeah right…" you mumbled to yourself, but Riker noticed.

"It is true you know, I just wasn't going to ask you so bluntly." He smiled at you gently. Your heartbeat sped up like you had just danced for hours on end and your stomach filled with butterflies.

_He really wants my number? _You thought.

Cautiously you brought out your phone and opened up the contacts before shyly handing it to the blonde. He smiled and tossed you his own phone. Numbly you put your number in, unable to comprehend what was going on. Suddenly though you remembered something and a sudden burst of confidence let you speak up.

"Since you're here and everything I was wondering if you could maybe give me a hand?" Riker looked at you quizzically as you asked. "I was going to stay back in the studio now that everyone else has left and practice some routines, but they're all pair dances."

Riker seemed to finally get what you were asking and smiled in a pleased way.

"I'd be glad to help. I'll see the rest of you guys at home then!" Riker waved as the rest of R5 quickly said goodbye and walked out.

Now nervous that you were alone with Riker you scurried over to your bag, pulling out some sheets of choreography.

"So these are the main moves that I need to work on, if they're alright with you…" A small chuckle escaped your lips at how pathetic you were being. You were never this shy, so why was it that different with him?

"Looks good to me, let's get started!" He jumped enthusiastically, making you ease up a bit.

As you began to work through moves with him you talked happily, getting to know each other with the simplest questions and answers. Riker kept making you laugh, asking things like 'What's your favourite animal?' and 'Do you like penguins?'.

Every time he held you our even got close to you for a move, the butterflies you were feeling became stronger. You started to feel completely at home with him, finding out you had a lot of things in common.

Finally you two made it to the last move on the list which was also the hardest. It involved you spinning at high speed, jumping into his arms and immediately being lifted into the air and spun around up there.

After you had both looked over the sheet carefully and run through the move once at a very slow pace, you decided to try it for real.

Both of you knew it was pretty complicated and it could end any way but you went for it anyway.

Your body let itself spin, bringing your leg in to gain speed before quickly jumping towards Riker. His hands quickly gripped your waist in mid-air but as he went to spin you, both of you lost your senses of balance. The floor came rushing towards you and you closed your eyes to be met with a loud thud.

Apart from a dull aching you were alright but you quickly opened your eyes to make sure Riker was too. Much to your surprise the Blonde was suspended above you, supported by his hands and knees on either side of your frame. He stared into your eyes, seemingly just as shocked at the closeness.

Without warning the entire atmosphere changed and you were both looking at each other with an expression of want. Riker leaned down towards you, making your heart rate pick up again. Finally, his soft lips were pressed on yours and he kissed you like he wanted nothing more from the world. Your arms found their way around the back of his warm neck, letting some of his hair get caught in your playful fingers.

After moment of perfect bliss that seemed to last for too short of a time he pulled away, deciding you both needed air. Riker got off of you and stood up, offering you his hand so you could do the same. Once you were both standing you looked towards each other and smiled.

"Shall we try that again sometime?" Riker asked.

"Which part?" You inquired. "The dance move or the bit after that?"

"Well maybe I could take you out somewhere and we can practice that bit after some more?"

"Sounds good to me," you smirked, moving closer to him again. "But let's give it another round now hmm?"

He didn't need a second invitation as he wrapped you up in his arms, holding you tight as your lips reconnected. After a while you separated again but he didn't release you from his arms.

"I am definitely taking you out." He grinned, to which you just chuckled and nodded into his chest.

LA sure was a great place to move to ;)

* * *

**There ya go :3 The beginning stretched on a bit much so sorry about hat but I guess it was ok. If anyone wants to request an imagine to be posted here for you then please let me know in a review or PM with your name, looks, interests, who to be paired with and if you want it to be based around a certain thing eg proposal or date or whatever. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope some of you request so I can write some for more people! See you next time beautiful people! ROCK ON! 3**

***** Next time I should be writing one for either URxGORGEx or YellowR5LOUD32 because I know they've been on my list or ages now and I need to get around to writing theirs! It'll be fun to write for more than just Riker too! :D**


End file.
